harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Seamus Finnigan's mother
Mrs Finnigan (fl. 1980-1997) was an IrishMrs Finnigan: Ah, why shouldn't we show our colours? You should see what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents. (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 7) witch. She married Mr Finnigan, a Muggle, shocking him at some point after the wedding by telling him that she was a witch. The two had a son named Seamus. Biography Early life Mrs Finnigan was born to at least one magical parent. Being Irish, she presumably attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, likely being sorted into Gryffindor. She was a fan of Quidditch, supporting the Irish National Quidditch team.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 7 She met and fell in love with Mr Finnigan, a Muggle, marrying him without telling him that she was a witch. At some point after the Finnigans' wedding, she told him that she was a witch, which proved a "nasty shock" to him. They had a half-blood son named Seamus, who went on to study at Hogwarts. 1994 Mrs Finnigan took Seamus and his friend, Dean Thomas, to Roberts's campsite to watch the 1994 Quidditch World Cup final between Ireland and Bulgaria. The Finnigans' tent was covered in shamrocks, and located near several similarly-decorated ones."They had walked into a patch of tents that were all covered with a thick growth of shamrocks, so that it looked as though small, oddly shaped hillocks had sprouted out of the earth. (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 7) The Ministry of Magic was displeased with the decoration,Seamus Finnigan: Like the decorations? The Ministry's not too happy. (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 7) but Mrs Finnigan believed that they had the right to show their colours, pointing out the Viktor Krum posters being hung by the supporters of Bulgaria. At the campsite, Mrs Finnigan met Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, though it is unknown if she knew who Harry was at the time. She asked the trio if they were supporting Ireland, eyeing them beadily before their confirmation. 1995 A reader of The Daily Prophet, Mrs Finnigan believed the series of slander and lies they printed against Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore in the summer of 1995. She did not want Seamus to return to the school that year as a result, believing that Dumbledore was incapable of acting as headmaster.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 11 However, she relented, and allowed him to. 1996 Seamus sent a copy of The Quibbler to his mother in 1996 to sway her into believing Harry over The Daily Prophet. 1997 After Dumbledore's death and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in June 1997, Mrs Finnigan attempted to take Seamus home. However, he refused, leading to a loud argument between them in the Entrance Hall before she agreed to allow him to stay for the funeral. Mrs Finnigan encountered considerable difficulty finding somewhere to stay in Hogsmeade, due to the large amount of witches and wizards wishing to attend the funeral."Seamus Finnigan, on the other hand, refused point-blank to accompany his mother home; they had a shouting match in the Entrance Hall which was resolved when she agreed that he could remain behind for the funeral. She had difficulty in finding a bed in Hogsmeade, Seamus told Harry and Ron, for wizards and witches were pouring into the village, preparing to pay their last respects to Dumbledore." (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 30) Mrs Finnigan allowed her son to attend Hogwarts for the 1997-1998 school year. Physical description Mrs Finnigan was a white woman with sandy-coloured hair, much like her son's. Personality and traits Mrs Finnigan was said to be able to shiftily manipulate others into giving out information.Seamus Finnigan: You don’t know my mother, she'd weasel anything out of anyone! (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) She was likeable and worried for her son, not wanting him to stay at Hogwarts while under the impression that Dumbledore was unstable or after the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Ron Weasley noted that telling Mrs Finnigan that he was anything but an Ireland fan would not have ended well for him. Behind the scenes *Given Fergus's magical ability, it is likely that he was related by blood to Mrs Finnigan, which would mean that she had at least one sibling. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' Notes and references Category:Blood traitors Category:Females Category:Finnigan family Category:Irish individuals Category:Married individuals Category:Unnamed family members Category:Wizards